


Peeping

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's Easter and Sam feeds Josh candy





	Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Peeping   
Author: Sarah   
Pairing: J/S   
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: Sure!   
Feedback: Please oh please   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me, and if they did, they'd surely be spending every night in my bed.   
Summary: It's Easter and Sam feeds Josh candy   
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd, so all grammar mistakes are mine. To all of the people on both lists, I'm sorry for the cross-post. This was Amber's idea...she loves peeps! Hi Amber & thanks for the awesome plot bunny! A bit in here at the beginning for all the Red Sox fans too (And I KNOW that Easter doesn't coincide with the regular baseball season, but we can all pretend). 

***************************************************************

**Peeping by Sarah**

Sam was lost. It was his own damn fault, really. He was the one who had pounced on top of Josh, who was spread out over the couch watching the Sox game. "Sam," Josh had whined. "Now I can't see Nomar!"

"Shut up about Nomar already," Sam had said just seconds before taking Josh's lips in a kiss.

Now he was lost. His eyes were squeezed shut, he could barely breathe, and he was lost in the feel of his lover's tongue outlining his lips, parting them, caressing his tongue.

Suddenly, Josh pulled back, and it took Sam a moment to realize he was no longer being kissed. "Sam," Josh said.

"Uhh?"

"Doorbell."

And there it was again, buzzing impatiently. Sam groaned and rolled off the couch, taking a minute to rake his fingers through his hair before answering it. He opened the door to find a rather large man in a UPS uniform. "Sam Seaborn?" the man asked.

"Ummm," Sam said, still lightheaded from Josh's kiss. "Yeah."

The UPS man thrust a large box into Sam's hands, muttered a careless "Have a good day," and left.

"What's that?" Josh asked as Sam closed the door again.

"I dunno...it's from my mom." Sam disappeared into the kitchen and came back into the living room a moment later with some scissors and the box. He sat on the couch next to Josh to cut through the massive amounts of tape sealing the box, and ripped the top off.

"Oh my GOD!" Sam squealed. "Peeps!"

Josh just started at Sam. "Sam, you're aware that you just squealed like a little girl. And....what the hell are peeps?"

Sam turned the box upside down, and 30 boxes of bright blue sugar coated marshmallow chicks tumbled onto the floor. "Those," Sam said, "are peeps." He grabbed a box and tore off the plastic wrap around it. He held the box out to Josh. "You gotta try one of these!"

"Umm," Josh said, eyeing them suspiciously. "What's in them?"

"Just marshmallow and lots of sugar." "He thrust the box closer to Josh. "Come on, they're SO good."

Josh tore a peep away from its little peep brethren and tentatively bit the head off. "Wow..." he said as he swallowed and shoved the rest in his mouth. "Eff ar oong!"

Sam squinted at him.

"These are good!" Josh clarified, and grabbed another peep from the box. Sam grinned and took a few for himself.

Five minutes later they had gone through three boxes, and Sam thought he might pass out. He looked over at Josh, slumped against the back of the couch, and reached over to brush some blue sugar off his cheek.

Josh's head rolled over against the cushions and smiled at Sam. "You have marshmallow on your lip," he said.

Sam dragged the back of his hand across his mouth. "Better?"

"Uh-uh." Josh shook his head and leaned over, trailing his tongue over Sam's bottom lip. He released Sam's lip just as quickly as he had taken it, and leaned back to look at him. "There. All gone," he said.

Sam moaned and pushed Josh back down onto the couch just before tangling his fingers in the older man's hair and devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss.

27 boxes of peeps lay forgotten on the floor.

DONE Likey? No likey? Feedback encouraged, constructive criticism welcome :-)


End file.
